


Jurassic Park and Chill

by kcakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcakes/pseuds/kcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Park and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> as i was writing this a spider crawled on my arm and i lost it in my bed. i hope you appreciate what i went through to write this. also in typical me fashion i finished this at 2:30am after writing it on my phone. i'll edit it in the morning.
> 
> based on [ this](http://gaymoanings.tumblr.com/post/119740502365).

It’s raining. Kei knew before his eyes were even open — the soft sounds of the drops against the window pane and the wind whistling through the trees outside were dead giveaways. He sat up and put his glasses on, getting up slowly, so as to not disturb Tadashi, and walked quietly over to the window, pulling back the curtain. The rain had started late last night, but it showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. It wasn't how he had wanted to spend their rare shared day off, but he supposed he could live with it.

Tadashi groaned behind him, making Kei look back. He stretched underneath the blankets and put his face into the warm spot where Kei had just been, looking up at him with an expression that was equal parts sappy and sleepy.

“It’s raining,” Kei said from the window.

“Yeah,” Tadashi replied noncommittally.

Kei walked back to the bed, sitting next to Tadashi, who had taken up residence on the blond’s side of the bed, and leaned down to kiss him. He placed a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder to steady himself, deepening the kiss. It was slow and sweet, like honey and syrup and Tadashi himself, but over too soon. Tadashi pulled away, reaching up to remove the frames slipping down Kei’s nose. Tadashi smiled at him softly and affectionately, making Kei blush and rush to reconnect their lips. This time, Tadashi welcomed it, wrapping his arms securely around Kei’s waist.

Without breaking the kiss, Kei moved himself further onto the bed, leaning over Tadashi with just enough room for his hand to wander. Tadashi had fallen asleep without a shirt on, a fact that Kei always appreciated and took advantage of. His chest was soft and firm, still warm from the blankets, and as much as Kei wanted to admire it, he had other things in mind.

He rubbed Tadashi through his boxers, Tadashi assisting with a light hand on Kei’s wrist. Their kisses became faster, though not quite desperate, and began to lack on Tadashi’s end as Kei rubbed him harder. When Kei’s hand finally made its way inside of his boxers and around his length, Tadashi exhaled a moan against Kei’s mouth, instinctively arching his back and sitting up against the pillows. Kei followed his mouth eagerly and stroked Tadashi with languid, practiced movements.

It took Tadashi less than a minute to reach maximum hardness, something Kei whispered against his jawline with a smirk, and together they slipped Tadashi’s boxers off, leaving the younger man completely naked. Kei kissed Tadashi once more before leaning backwards, coming face to face with Tadashi’s erection. Tadashi wrapped his fingers in Kei’s hair, taking his lower lip between his teeth and watching him lazily.

Kei licked around the base, pressing a finger to the slit, where precum had already started to collect. He kissed up the shaft, leaving strings of saliva following lewd pops, and finally took Tadashi into his mouth. He sighed above him, one hand wrapped in tufts of blond hair while the other rubbed Kei’s shoulders and what he could reach of his back. His legs and abs stiffened when Kei gave him a particularly rough suck. Kei bobbed his head and took him in earnest, making Tadashi groan softly.

When Kei pulled away, Tadashi looked flushed and confused, but he quickly caught on. Kei slipped off his own boxers, not bothering with his shirt, and turned around, wrapping his arms and a pillow and sticking his ass in the air. Tadashi leaned over him, resting his weight momentarily on top of him and allowing his still-wet erection to slide between Kei’s cheeks, and grabbed the lube that had fallen to the floor last night. He wasted no time, slicking his fingers and rubbing along Kei’s entrance, where they both knew he was still loose from the night before. Tadashi was nothing if not considerate though, and massaged Kei’s prostate until Kei was moaning into the pillow and pressing his ass against any part of Tadashi he could touch.

He held Kei’s hip when he pressed his cock in, using his other hand to push Kei’s shirt up to his armpits. His thrusts were shallow at first as he tried to find a rhythm, but eventually became fast and powerful. Kei moaned into the pillow again, hugging it close to him like his life depended on it. He felt so overwhelmed, crying out at every sharp thrust against his prostate or whenever Tadashi attempted dirty talk. He could hardly hear him over the blood in his ears, or the hand Tadashi had wrapped around his shaft, desperately trying to bring them both to orgasm. Even though they had done this a hundred times and would do it a hundred more, Kei always felt so alive and so in love. He came suddenly, moaning Tadashi’s name. Tadashi followed soon after, kissing where Kei’s shirt had bunched around his shoulder.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Kei said a few minutes later against Tadashi’s lips. They were still tangled up, still covered in sweat and semen.

“Okay,” Tadashi said, kissing around his mouth.

“Let’s watch Jurassic Park.”

“Okay,” Tadashi breathed a laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

“I made ramen,” Kei said, setting two bowls on the coffee table and pushing one towards Tadashi.

“Oh, thanks,” Tadashi said. He laid his book aside, patting the space on the floor next to him for Kei.

They continued the movie in silence, the slurping of noodles and the steady fall of rain quiet under the roar of dinosaurs.

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it still raining?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Tadashi…. Tadashi,” Kei groaned.

“Is this okay?” Tadashi asked breathily, snapping his hips against Kei’s.

“Yeah—yes, _please_.” Kei let his head fall forward, trying to hold himself up. His leg was over Tadashi’s shoulder, Tadashi’s grip tight on his thigh.

“Fuck, Kei, I'm…” Tadashi said, thrusting faster and harder, the wet sound of sex echoing in the room.

“Me too,” he said, clenching his teeth as he came untouched.

Tadashi came a few thrusts later, collapsing on top of Kei. “I love it when I can make you do that,” Tadashi said. “It’s really hot.”

Kei felt warm suddenly, pushing Tadashi off of him, though snuggling him despite his embarrassment. “Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Sorry, Kei,” Tadashi said with a giggle. He nuzzled into Kei’s collarbone, not sorry at all.

 

 

 

 

 

When Kei woke up a few hours later, Tadashi had gotten up, and, judging by the spicy smell in the air, had started cooking.

“Hey,” he said when Kei entered the kitchen. “I hope curry rice is okay.”

“That’s fine,” Kei said through a yawn.

“Also while you were asleep Kuroo-san called so I answered it. He said something about a cake or a party, I think. He said you’d know what he was talking about.”

“Oh yeah,” Kei said, taking a set at the kitchen table, watching the way Tadashi’s muscles moved under his t-shirt. “For Bokuto-san’s birthday.”

“Isn't his birthday right around yours?” Tadashi asked with a laugh. “It’s only August.”

“He likes to plan in advance, I guess,” Kei shrugged, making Tadashi laugh more.

Tadashi spooned some rice into Kei’s bowl, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek before sitting down across from him and serving himself. 

“I didn't expect it to rain all day,” Tadashi said, eyes fixed on the kitchen window behind Kei. 

Kei sighed. “I know. We never get a day off together, it would have been nice to go out and do something.”

“I thought our day was pretty exciting,” Tadashi said, his tone calm. Kei felt a blush creep up his neck when Tadashi rubbed his foot against his calf.

Kei cleared his throat. “I suppose it was.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Should we watch the third Jurassic Park or do you just want to skip to Jurassic World?” Tadashi asked, holding up the two discs.

“Hm,” Kei considered thoughtfully. “Let’s watch the third.”

“Alright,” he said, popping the disc in. He scooted over towards Kei, putting his head on his shoulder. It remained innocent only for a moment, as Tadashi started kissing along Kei’s neck and jaw before eventually settling on his mouth. Kei pulled him down on top of him, forgetting the movie.

 

 

 

 

 

“I think four orgasms in one day is plenty,” Kei said, holding a cream-covered strawberry out for Tadashi.

“Yachi told me once that she had eleven orgasms in one sitting,” Tadashi said matter-of-factly, letting Kei feed him — he made Tadashi lick the excess cream from his fingers.

“That’s excessive,” Kei said flatly.

“I know. She said that the next day she felt really weird — like, feverish and stuff.”

“I would think so,” Kei said. “She probably wasted a lot of energy and didn't properly rehydrate afterwards.”

“I’m sure she didn't see it that way,” Tadashi said with a laugh, feeding Kei a strawberry. “Remember when we first started having sex? We used to make each other cum multiple times too.”

“We also had no idea what we were doing and practically came when we held hands. Quality over quantity,” Kei said with a wave of his hand.

“You're right,” Tadashi said with a heartwarming smile. 

Kei leaned in and kissed him, feeling a surge of affection for his freckled boyfriend. He tasted like berries and cream.

A sudden light shine through the window, illuminating the room. They both broke away and looked at it, admiring the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. 

“It’s finally starting to clear up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i'd write a bokuroo smut next but  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://anotherdumbanimeblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
